


The Body Pillow

by springanna



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springanna/pseuds/springanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil walks in on Dan cuddling with a body pillow and feelings are revealed.</p>
<p>Prompt from a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Body Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Sheila for making sure it looks ok. This is my first actual fic so I'm very sorry.

*Phil’s POV*

Phil was sat in his bed reading up on animal facts and found a hilarious fact about scorpions. ‘Oh wow, scorpions are found everywhere but Antarctica! I need to tell Dan this.’

Phil ventured out of his room and opened the door to Dan’s starting to tell his fact but stopped short. Dan was asleep, hugging a body pillow with his whole body.

“Uh, Dan, what are you doing?” Phil asked. Dan jumped awake and flung the pillow away from him.

“Nothing! You can’t prove anything!” Dan exclaimed.

“Are you sure? ‘cuz I’m pretty sure I just saw you cuddling with that pillow.”

“What of it? So what? I get lonely and this pillow is really comfy…” Was Dan blushing? He was!

“Oh, okay.” Phil was confused. Why didn’t Dan just come to him? Phil realized that he was just a bit jealous of the pillow.

Dan was still lying in bed with the pillow, so Phil walked over and took the pillow away.

“What are you doing?” Dan asked. Phil didn’t say anything, just crawled in bed next to Dan and wrapped Dan’s arm around him.

“oh, um, ok. This is new,” said Dan. Phil only hummed and turned the light off.

“Go to bed, Dan.”

The two fell asleep and had one of the best sleeps of their lives. They both knew they would need to face what is happening in the morning, but for now, they will sleep.

*Dan’s POV*

‘Oh shit, oh shit. Did that really happen am I sane?” Dan opened his eyes to see if his “dream” actually happened. He was greeted by a face full of black hair. ‘Oh my god it actually did happen. Holy fuck.’

Dan quietly slipped out of bed and away from his best friend. He knew he shouldn’t have bought that stupid body pillow. He should have just suffered in silence over his desire to cuddle Phil.

“Why the fuck do emotions have to be so shitty,” he told himself while pacing the lounge. Dan hoped that Phil hadn’t figured out his stupid crush on him.

Phil walked into the lounge as Dan was muttering to himself.

“Hey Dan. You okay?” Phil asked, voice filled with concern.

“No Phil, I’m not okay. I’m really stressed out about how you look completely fine with the fact that we just slept together? Because I really like you and I don’t know what I’ll do if you leave and I’m really hoping this wasn’t a one time thing because I just really w-”

Dan was silenced by Phil pressing his lips to Dan’s. Dan’s eyes were still open but closed softly once the shock wore off.

Phil broke the kiss saying, “Dan, you turnip, I like you a lot too.”

“Oh, well, do you want to continue this or should I just leave?” Dan asked, still kind of confused why Phil likes him.

“Of course I want to continue. I can’t really let you keep using a pillow when you have a perfectly good new boyfriend right here.”

“B-boyfriend?”

“Yeah? What did you think? That we would just go back to being friends? Based on what’s going on in your pants down there; I think you like me too.” Phil said, nodding to the slight bulge in Dan’s pants. Dan blushed, the embarrassment coming off of him was overwhelming.

“Well what do you say Dan? Do you want to give this a shot?” Phil asked.

“Yes!” Dan yelled and kissed Phil once more.

"Oh Phil, when you came in my room yesterday, what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh just a random fact about how scorpions live on every continent except Antarctica."

They didn’t worry about the phangirls. At least not now. For now, they will enjoy each other’s company and Dan will finally get rid of the awful body pillow.

**  
fin**


End file.
